


In Satan's Bed

by Angeline Farewell (Neve83)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Sam Winchester, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Angeline%20Farewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Sam, 4th season circa: Hidden fears on display.</p><p>Media: graphite and watercolours.<br/>Technique: mezzotint (or halftone) on smooth white paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Satan's Bed

[](http://s12.photobucket.com/albums/a249/neve111/images/?action=view&current=in_satan__s_bed_by_whiteganesa-d30vsbt.jpg)

Just Sam, 4th season circa: Hidden fears on display.

 

 

[ ](http://s12.photobucket.com/albums/a249/neve111/images/?action=view&current=in_satan__s_bed_by_whiteganesa-d30vsbt.jpg)

 

Visit my Deviantart Account, for more: [WhiteGanesa](http://whiteganesa.deaviantart.com)


End file.
